


we are gonna be forever

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [84]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "What do you think about Ibiza?""I think I want to be surprised."





	we are gonna be forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. 
> 
> Not my finest work, I gotta admit. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Silence reigns in the Laurel Canyon estate, where the sun tries to get its last rays of warmth through the windows. The city of Los Angeles lays below, shimmering bright with thousands of lights. 

A warm breeze blows through the trees on the estate, creating a symphony of sounds. The leaves rustle, shaking some of the birds awake from their slumber. 

The door opens and closes, but it remains unnoticed by the rest of the house. Chris slowly lowers his sunglasses and puts his suitcase on the ground in the hall. He smiles lightly as he kicks off his shoes silently and pads into the living room. 

The sight that greets him takes his breath away. 

On one of the couches lays a woman, her eyes closed and dark curls framing her face. Chris smiles and steps closer, slowly sinking to the floor to caress her cheek. She doesn't wake up--merely hums and turns at the touch. "Hey honey," he murmurs. "I'm home." 

Slowly, he lifts her up in his arms and presses his lips to her temple. She turns against him and places her hand on his chest. "Mi sei mancato," she slurs drowsily. Chris smiles and carries her to their bedroom, where the bed is already made. Carefully, he puts her down on the mattress. The doors are still open, and he doesn't move to close them--he simply takes a while to stare at his young fiancee. It's been about four months since they'd last seen each other--and of course they've talked on the phone and called each other, but it's better when he can actually touch her and be there with her.

She remains the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Gaia turns in her sleep, twisting the sheets in her hand. Chris shakes himself awake and quickly throws his clothes in a corner. "Dovresti andare a letto," she says softly, and he quickly crawls into bed next to her, pulling her close. 

Gaia sighs sleepily and turns against him--almost as if seeking protection in him. He smiles and kisses her forehead, before putting his head on the pillow. "We finished filming Defending Jacob today," he whispers. "I'll be home for a while." 

"Good. Now shut up e vai a dormire."

* * *

The children are playing with each other in their room, and Gaia leans against the doorframe with a soft smile playing on her lips. 

"You look content," Chris says softly as he winds and arm around her waist and tugs her closer. 

"I am."

The first to notice them is Mason, a boy with bright blue eyes and tousled brown curls. "Mammina!" He yells excitedly, running through the room. And then, "Daddy!" He jumps in Chris' arms, and the man laughs and catches him while twirling around.

Gaia smiles at the sight of them and looks down when someone tugs on her pants. Staring straight up at her with her own green eyes is Mia-Viola. "How is my eldest daughter?" Gaia asks, crouching down to properly look at her. Mia smiles. "Tired. Can we go home now?"

"We can and we will--" Gaia is interrupted by Chris, who picks up his daughter and hugs her tight. She leaves them alone and crosses the room to get to a small crib, where Alice lays in, laughing. 

"Ciao tesoro. Did you have a good time with grandpa?" The girl laughs again, taking her foot and trying to stick it into her mouth. Gaia chuckles and picks her up from the crib. Alice reaches out with her hands to take a lock of Gaia's hair in her own and pull. Gaia chuckles again and peppers her girl's face full of kisses. 

She stills when two arms wind around her waist and someone presses a kiss in her neck. Alice stares at Chris with wide eyes. 

"Hey," he whispers, and then she reaches out to touch his face. Gaia steps away to watch him close his eyes as Alice strokes his stubble. "Can I..." she hands him the small girl and he cradles her carefully in his arms, smiling down at her. Gaia smiles fondly as he coos and softly talks to her about his travels. 

* * *

"What do you think about Ibiza?"

"I think I want to be surprised," Gaia says amusedly. Chris follows her into the kitchen, where she grabs her smoothie out of the fridge and hands it to Mason, who runs away with a laugh. 

"But I don't want to make the wrong decision," Chris pouts. Gaia laughs and steps closer. 

"You can't make the wrong decision. It'll be perfect as long as I get to spend it with our family."

"Hmm. We get to spend a lot of time with our family now."

She kisses him and he smiles.

"I'm glad you're home now."

A beat of silence. 

"Me too."


End file.
